Forbidden
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Gypsy was a normal Black Ant.In her mind.Trading away her job to be a wrangler,her mother on the council.What was an ant to do?An accident made her leave the colony forever and now she is on an adventure.With a few new friends along the way.Ant Bully
1. Beginning and First Meeting

"Come back here!"

"Gotta catch us first!"

"Jerra! Stop!"

Several small black specks darted across the ground in frenzy; hiding behind grass blades, leaves, twigs, anything that made it hard for their babysitter to find them. The largest of the group was able to keep up, but she wasn't familiar with this area of the woods near the colony so it was difficult. She checked behind a few leaves before warning, "You just wait until the Queen hears about this!"

"Yeah right! You'd never tell the Queen, you're too scared!"

"Scaredy bug, scaredy bug, Gypsy is a scaredy bug!"

The black ant's face grew a reddish shade that matched her eyes, and she stuttered a few times. With a shake of the head, Gypsy continued to search. Determined to find all the young scouts who had run away. She may have been a wrangler but certainly not for pupas! Unfortunately, the white antenna tipped ant could never say no to the head nurse. Who, also unfortunately, was Gypsy's mother.

Raecer was a very kind ant, but took her work a little too seriously. If someone as so much as caught a hatching pupa wrong, she nearly yanked off her antennas for it. The head nurse was…grayer then normal. Both from her age and being part of the council. Raecer was highly disappointed that Gypsy went against her birth job to be what she was today. But being a nurse just wasn't appealing to her.

"Jerra, I swear when I find you I'll-" Gypsy cut off when her antenna began to twitch and she looked up sharply, seeing four shinning eyes looking back at her. Screams irrupted from her throat as she began to run off. The eyes chased after her.

"MICRATHENA! MICRATHENA!"

The young scouts just laughed at her as they watched her run. They knew this was just some trick to get them to com out of hiding. That is, until, they were splattered with blood as the spined spider sunk its fangs into the thorax of the smallest member. A chorus of screams filled the air as they all ran off to catch up with Gypsy.

Once they had reached the safety of the nest, the scouts clung to Gypsy's legs. She stroked their heads and antennas before asking slightly out of breathe, "Where…where's Chercio?" Whimpers were her answer and that's when she realized why they were covered in blood. Her face paled and she collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she saw was someone reaching out to her.

"Wake up. I said wake up!"

A sharp pain filled Gypsy's senses as she was jabbed roughly in the lower thorax. She groggily got to her feet only to be grabbed and hauled off. Looking at the guards with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and fear. What on earth would they treat her like a prisoner? What had she done? Gypsy never had a chance to ask, for she was roughly shoved onto a platform before the entire Council.

"Mother I-"

"SILENCE!"

Her mouth shut tight as the Head of Council snapped at her. He was glaring at her, as were everyone else in the colony. The Head of Council, Mefar, called everyone to order before calling to the confused ant.

"Gypsy, you are held for murder of a pupa. Sentencing shall be bestowed by the Queen."

"WHAT?! I've never harmed a pupa in my life!"

"But you allowed one to be killed by the Mircathena! And so you shall be held accountable for it. Chercio was under your watch, and because of your cowardliness he is dead!"

The white antenna tipped ant winced before stepping back a bit as large moth wings were pulled apart to review their Queen. She was quite large, with bright yellow eyes, unlike the rest of the colonies green and Gypsy's red. The Queen smiled and gestured to her children before looking to Gypsy.

"A fellow ant as been killed by our greatest enemy. It is no ones true fault, but action must be taken. I sentence Gypsy to be banished from the colony. If she ever steps foot inside again, she will taken as a sacrifice to the Master Spider."

Gypsy hung her head in shame and didn't put up any fight as she was removed from the any hill and tossed to the ground. She did not look back as she stood and started walking away. There was nothing left for her here, so there was no reason to stay.

After walking for what seemed like hours she arrived at a hollow at the base of the largest tree in the area. Taking a deep breath she stood firm and called out, "Meurtrier! Show yourself! I know your there!"

A pair of large gold and black legs creeped out of the opening, soon followed by the rest of the monsters body. No one was really sure what he was exactly. He had the body of a Corinnid Spider but the legs of a Golden Orb Weaver. Meurtrier crept out into the open, mere inches from her and chuckled, "Well well well, what's this? A little dessert?"

He began to circle her slowly, but she just glared at him and stood her ground. A very thin piece of wire was in her hand, but the demon took no notice. She took a shaky breath before stating, "Why? Why did you kill that poor scout? He didn't deserve to die. You could have just taken me."

Meurtrier just chuckled and continued to circle her, slowly getting closer to her. The mutant of a spider took in her appearance with his many black eyes. There was a band at the base of her neck that was white, along with the tip of her antenna and the bend where they curved were ivory as well. "Because my dear, he was easier to get to. And the young ones are quite….delicious. However, I've never seen an Ant like you. Braving to come to my hollow. A pity you will have to die."

Before Gypsy could blink he lunged, but she was faster still. Jumping onto the back of his head she managed to tie up his fangs as if she was a rider on a horse. Meurtrier tried to get her off but it was in vain. The more he tried, the tighter she pulled and the more painful it became.

"Enough little Ant. What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing, just to prove that I am more then an outsider."

"Ah, banished you are. No wonder you came here."

A wince came from the large spider as she yanked the wire and he turned one eye to look at her. "Will you get that off? I swear on my honor not to eat you, but stop doing that!" Gypsy considered him for a moment then smiled as her crimson eyes brightened, "I have a proposal for you. You come with me and help me get out of here safely." He clicked his fangs with a snort, "And what do I get in return?"

"You won't get killed because the colony plans on attacking you so they will be rid of you forever."

That got his attention. Meurtrier was silent for a moment before he started walking away from his hollow. Gypsy gave a light tug on the wire, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you out of here. You may use the wire as a steering device in times I need you to be quiet. But otherwise refrain from using it if you would be so kind."

The black ant smiled as she rode atop the Master Spider. She had never felt so….independent. And perhaps if she was lucky, Meurtrier would warm up to her. Gypsy yelped as the spider took a dive into a hole, while he just laughed at her.

Or not.


	2. Hungry

Okay, chapter two. This one is drastically shorter then the first. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and have more action. This is just more basic plot setting. It'll get better soon. If anyone has any ideas that would like to share for this story, feel free to tell me. I might even use them in my story if I like them alot. Hope you enjoy it, later.

* * *

'_Banished….I can't believe I was banished. They need me! I'm their best wrangler! They'll wish they'd never gotten rid of me. I don't need them. I don't need anybody. Well…except for Meurtrier.'_

Crimson orbs shifted to look at the massive spider that was currently sinking his fangs into a cricket that was unfortunate enough to get trapped in his small, temporary web. Although he was indeed bloodthirsty and maniacal, at least he was willing to help her. But his help came at a price.

Meurtrier had to have a fresh kill every few hours; he had already threatened to eat her if he wasn't fed. Her job was to lure unsuspecting bugs into their demise; either keeping them distracted while Meurtrier snuck up behind them or leading them into a web. Since she would be getting so close to the web, the Master Spider had coated her in a mixture of oils off his body and his own saliva. Gross yes, but it helped keep her from getting stuck. This had been the third kill that day so she was already getting used to it.

Pausing in his meal, Meurtrier turned his eyes to her. Gypsy was lying against a leaf, running small hands over the wire she used to keep him in line. With his first two kills she had kept the wire on him but removed it for the cricket. The wire didn't hinder his ability to eat so there was no need to remove it. And yet she had, risking her safety for his comfort. Strange for an Ant with her upbringing.

"Tell me my sweet. Why did, or more so are, you allowing me to go free. I could easily eat you and just continue on myself."

Gypsy was a bit surprised but gave a soft shrug as a part answer. At his glare she added, "Because I trust you." Now that stopped him in mid bite. Trust? What insect in their right mind would trust a spider? Spiders don't even trust other spiders! Either this female was extremely brave or extremely stupid.

"Well my sweet, that's a grave mistake. Never put any trust in a spider. It could cost you your life."

He paused once more then began to walk towards her. Dark orbs roamed over her body as he clicked his fangs. Lifting a banded limb, Meurtrier tilted her head so she was looking right at him. "Tell me my sweet. Do you know what my name is translated to?" All he received was a twitch of antenna. "My name truly means, in all sense of the word, Murderer." He traced her jaw line, watching every move she made. "Still trust me?" A soft nod made him pull his leg away and return to his meal.

She was quiet as he finished his meal and only moved to reattach the wires to his fangs, this time a little…looser, then before. Once Gypsy was sure the wire was in place she climbed onto his back, taking her place.

As the gold banded legs crept over leaves a warm breeze blew across their path. With it a rather….delicious, smell came across Gypsy's sense and she gave a sharp tug on the wires in her grip.

"Condamnez-le!"

Meurtrier bucked onto his hind four legs, throwing Gypsy off and to the ground. Scrapping at the wire as best he could, the spider hissed as grabbed the black ant and glared at her. "Undo them!" She quickly loosened the wires and removed them for the time being.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but what on earth made you do that?!"

"Sorry, I just smelled something so good. I haven't eaten in hours."

Rolling his eyes, he just gathered her back onto his back. But she left the wire off, not wanting a repeat incident. After a bit he made a face for a moment he said, "I've never been able to understand how Ants can possible eat Honeydew. Insects say what I do is nasty. You're eating caterpillar dung."

Making an equally disgusted face, Gypsy shook her head. "I don't like Honeydew. You won't catch me eating anything that comes out of someone's-" She cut off as her antenna's twitched again causing her to moan sadly.

"It smells so good…"

A sigh escaped the spider before he headed towards the source of the smell. "If you shut up then we'll get you something to eat. Just don't drool on my head." Smiling, Gypsy leaned down and rubbed the top of his head. "Thanks Meurtrier." A grunt answered her as they arrived at a large, metal object.

"It's in there."

Meurtrier glanced at her before climbing up the side of the object and inside. They soon found the source, what they would one day figure out was a country ham biscuit, and Gypsy ate her fill. Her companion looked out the opening they had crawled through and saw the last bits of sunshine vanish under the horizon; sending the world into darkness.

"It's late, no point in going any farther. We'll continue our journey in the morning."

He curled his legs beneath him and closed his eyes, letting sleep take hold of him. Watching him silently, Gypsy couldn't help but smile. Normally the Master Spider was very cruel and ferocious but now….he looked about as harmless as a newly hatched pupa. She stroked his head for a moment before curling into his side to get some sleep herself.

"Tomorrow will be better. I know it."

"We shall see my sweet. We shall see."


	3. Outcast

Almost two thousand words! I rule! Sorry this took so long. It would have been ready hours ago cause it was all written out and all I had to do was type it up. But I kept getting distracted. My bad.

* * *

"_Gypsy..."_

"_Gypsy…"_

"**GYPSY!"**

Shooting up with wide crimson eyes, the black ant winced and covered her face trying to keep the sun out. Ignoring the fact it was morning she curled back into her previous position to try and fall back asleep. But her companion wouldn't let her. Accompanied by a soft nip to the arm, Meurtrier whispered to her with a growl in his voice. "Wake up my sweet. There are humans here."

Groggily, Gypsy got up and crawled onto his back so he could carry her to a place the humans wouldn't see them. Something about that human food made the ant sleepier then usual. Why she did not know but she vowed to never eat it again. No matter how good it tasted.

"What…what time is it?"

"A few hours after dawn. I tried to wake you earlier but you didn't even stir."

"Never again….never again will I eat human food."

A dark laugh caused her to scowl and lightly flick the back of his head. Meurtrier just ignored her as he settled down in the little web he had made before pulling her off. "We shall have to wait for the humans to stop before we can get out. Till then, you may relax."

"I would if I wasn't stuck to your web."

No sooner had she said those words, Gypsy was soon being coated in the mixture the spider had used before to keep her from getting stuck to the web; oils from his body and his own saliva. Her antenna twitched before she just sat there; letting his claw-like hands apply the clear solution. Strangely all it appeared to do was make her shinier and a bit sticky at first.

"This….is disgusting."

"You would rather be stuck to my web?"

"No but…"

"Then shut up and stop complaining."

Gypsy huffed and crossed her arms. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Several long, chase filled hours later, the humans finally stopped their metal cocoon and the pair was able to get out. Gypsy had reattached the wires and made sure she didn't tug on them, least she repeat what she had done the previous day. As they arrived at the grass line something didn't seem right. Something….was out of place….

"Meurtrier…something's….wrong…I don't know what but it is."

"I know." He removed her from his back and put her high above the ground in a quick web he made so she would be safe. Anything that tried to get to her would be trapped, with her free to run and hide anew. "Stay here. And don't move." Meurtrier vanished into the grass leaving Gypsy alone to just sit and wait.

Yeah right.

When she was sure he was gone, the ant climbed down from the web and started to explore. Her crimson orbs took in everything around her, and she made sure to note where her companion could find a few good meals. One was a fly who seemed to think it would be fun to yell at her for casting a shadow on him. A glare got him to shut it but she made a mental note to tell Meurtrier of him.

The first rather…kind insect she met was a yellow and purple beetle that was accompanied by a green and brown glow worm. Gypsy tilted her head slightly at the worm's colors. They had glow worms back home, but they were darker, longer, and bigger. Must be a lack of food here or something.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

"Hi! What's your name?!" Gypsy had to lean back a bit as he got right in her face. He was a charming bug but a little too happy for her taste. The glow worm at his side rolled his eyes slightly, "There he goes again." Apparently this was a regular occurrence. After he pulled away she straightened up to see she was a bit taller then he was. But that didn't surprise her.

"I'm Gypsy. And you are?"

"Pleasure to meet you Gypsy! You can just call me Beetle and this is Glow Worm! I've never seen an Ant like you before! With your bright red eyes and black and white body! All I've ever seen are red ants. Isn't that funny?"

A soft smile had been on her features till he mentioned the red ants. The worse thing a lone black ant could come across. She shifted anxiously, now wanting to return to the safety of the web.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both but I have to be going." Placing a soft pat on Glow Worm's head, and earning a weird look in return, she turned and headed back to where she had come from. Meurtrier was going to kill her when he found out she wandered away from his web. Even more so when he hears there are red ants in the area. She personally had never met a red ant, but her colony had had issues with them before. Black and Red ants never got along, so it was best she kept moving. But her nerves were starting to get to her.

"Calm down Gyps. Everything's gunna be okay. Just get back to web and wait. Your not gunna meet a Red Ant. Possibly a furious Meurtrier, but that's it. No one's going to get you."

"HEY! Stop right there!"

"Or not…"

Gypsy shot forward and put as much power into her legs as possible. She could hear others behind her but she didn't stop to see who they were. Soon enough she came across the beetle and glow worm. Hopefully they wood help her out.

"Please, help me. I have to hide. If the Red Ants come this way, I beg of you, don't tell them where I am!"

Before either of them could speak she darted into a patch of crab grass. Hopefully those two would stay quiet and lead the other ants in the opposite direction. "Hi! She's over there." No suck luck. Apparently Beetle doesn't understand the concept of 'Don't tell them where I am.'

"Come out now! Toss any weapons you may have onto the ground!"

With a sigh, Gypsy stepped out and presented her hands which were immediately tied together. As she was led away she sent a glare towards the beetle whose smile faltered. The two guards kept their distance but showed no sign of fear or hesitance. Although they were indeed overwhelmed at her size and the fact she was as dark as night. When they gave the bonds a yank, Gypsy realized how Meurtrier may have felt. At least it wasn't tied to her antennas.

"I'm not going to eat you; you don't have to do this. Just untie me and I'll be on my way."

"Silence!"

"I'll take that as a no…MEURTRIER!! Little help please!"

A tight yank on her bonds silenced her. There was no sign of the massive spider and once the trio had entered the ant hill Gypsy lost all hope. She felt as if she was in a sea of blood. Rusty red overwhelmed her sigh and Gypsy let her antenna droop. Glare after glare was shot at the black and white ant, an outcast among them all. The guards shoved her to the ground, which was actually just the face of a pocket watch.

A loud banging made all the noise cease and nearly deafened Gypsy in the sudden silence. What was guessed to be the Head of Council stood and addressed her.

"You have entered our land, deceiver. Where is your colony? What have you planned? To kill our Queen and take over our home? Has your home been destroyed? What is your purpose here!"

"I may be a black ant but that doesn't mean I've come to harm you! I have no colony and I mean no harm!"

Once of her escorts stepped forward with a scowl, "She is lying! On the way here she was crying for someone named 'Meurtrier'. Obviously she has an ally waiting to attack!"

"That's a lie! Meurtrier would never hurt anybody!"

The Head of Council looked her over curiously, "And who, exactly, is this Meurtrier?" Gypsy froze realizing the danger she would be in if they found out that her companion was very deadly to them.

"Oh, well…um…he's a-"

"SPIDER!! A SPIDER HAS ENTERED THE NEST!!"

Scream after scream irrupted from the crowd as ants scurried for shelter. A guard tried to get Gypsy to follow him but she stood firm, waiting the arrival of the so called spider. The Council and all but Gypsy and her guard had vanished into other areas of the Nest. After a moment a group of soldier ants joined them, preparing to attempt to defeat the intruder.

The silence was once again deafening before it was broken by a horrendous laugh that pierced the heart of all who heard it. A voice soon joined the laughter, "Where are you my sweet? I know you're here. I can smell your delicious aroma." A golden banded limp creeped out of the darkness, soon followed by the rest of his body. The soldiers that had come forward backed off a bit as he turned to them.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

When Meurtrier approached, the other ants backed off even farther; Gypsy remaining where she was. Reaching out, the Master Spider traced her jaw line and nipped at her antenna. His eyes looked to her bonds, causing him to growl. "Who? Who gave you these?" Gypsy nodded towards the cowering guard. Meurtrier grabbed him by the throat and forced him towards Gypsy.

"Remove them."

Shakily the ant undid the vines around her wrists. As soon as the larger ant was free, her companion grabbed the guard and was about to take a bite out of him when Gypsy covered the guard with her own body. Meurtrier was able to stop just in time.

"What on earth are you doing?!"

"Leave him be. Let's just…just go…"

Meurtrier watched her silently for a moment. Her eyes seemed to glow softly and her antennas were drooped. After a long pause he sighed and released the guard. Who, by that time, had fainted. "Alright my sweet, but you owe me a meal." Gypsy nodded solemnly before following him out. No one tried to stop them.

Once they were outside the Nest and a good distance away, Gypsy hugged him the best she could. "Thank you. For everything." The spider gave a half smile and just pulled her onto his back. When he spoke his voice was no longer as menacing as it had been before. "Think nothing of it my sweet. I've never really enjoyed the taste of red ants. Black ants are far more appetizing." At her silence he chuckled again, "Fret not little one. I would never eat you."

Gypsy just shook her head before asking, "Where are we going?" The spider weaved through a few blades of grass before answering, "I have found us a new home. We should be there by nightfall." She nodded before settling down on his back.

'_Today has brought so many surprises. What more will come from our stay here? I only hope they are good…I've lost so much already…I can't lose any more…I just can't…'_


	4. Murderer

"After I let her struggle for, oh…ten minutes or so, I sank my fangs into her thorax and ripped her clean in half! I have never seen so much gore come from such a tiny insect. She was quite delicious as well. A bit tart, but she had a certain…tang to her. Because Monarchs are so rare, hunting them would be out of the question. However, some other breeds come close to the taste, but it isn't the same. She was the most delectable morsel I believe I have ever eaten."

If they had been in a cartoon, Gypsy swore that his eyes would have been stars. When they and reached their temporary new home she had been surprised. Meurtrier had found an alcove behind a pile of wood near the human nest; and after he had cleared out any former residents, he turned the grass surroundings into a rather comfy cave like hut.

A soft bed of moss had been delicately placed under the beautifully woven hut. Strands of been grass had been curled over and seemed to meld together; as if they remained in that position on their own accord. There was no sign of bonds or anything till Gypsy placed her face almost touching the hut did she see the minute strands of silken thread, keeping it in place.

"My goodness…Meurtrier…you went all out."

"All out? Hardly. I wasn't even trying."

Gypsy rolled her eyes before heading in. The inside was just as elegant as the outside. Above her bed was a web that would become Meurtrier's bed. A light shove pushed her onto the moss and she turned to glare at the Master Spider, who just smirked and crawled up onto his web; taking a pile of silk from the corner before starting to weave it. Tilting her head to the side, her crimson eyes absorbed what he was doing and tried to figure out what he was doing. Eventually failing miserably.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Weaving."

Placing her hands on her hips, the ant glared at him playfully. "I know that! Be specific!" The Master Spider chuckled and looked down at her through the web, his claws never ceasing their movement. "It's a curtain. You don't want other insects looking in on you. Heaven knows what you could be doing."

Giving him a weird look she asked, "And what, pray tell, would I be doing that would be so scandalous?" He gave a half shrug in response, "If you bring in another male bug, no one wants to see you two making out. Or whatever else you may do. I'm not sure how kinky you are."

She stared at him is disgusted for the longest time before grabbing a small rock from the ground and sending it flying. It successfully connected with the area just above his main pairs of eyes. Which caused an interesting chain reaction.

Meurtrier roared in pain as he reared back onto his final pair of legs, his claws grabbing at his sensitive eyes. While he was reeling, the black ant darted out the door and under the woodpile. Just praying he wouldn't find her. But with no such luck. She could hear claws scarping at the ground then at wood, following her every move. Being ripped apart by an angry spider was not what she had planned for the evening.

"Come back and face my wrath you puny little ant!" He received no answer; for who would? Certainly not Gypsy, oh hell no! This was certainly not what she needed right now. She just wanted to lie down…relax….sleep…

"Got you!"

As claws wrapped around her waist, Gypsy yelped and thought to herself. 'Apparently that's not going to happen…' Four black eyes glared into crimson, claws digging into her body. Neither moved for a long while before he set her down and headed back towards their hollow. Following him back, Gypsy couldn't help but smile.

"I bet your mother would be very proud of you."

Suddenly her back was pressed against the ground; fangs dripping with poison were millimeters from her throat. Meurtrier snapped at her, "What did you say about my mother?!" Gypsy stared at him wide-eyed and just remained silent. His eyes bore into hers, a claw wrapping and tightening around her neck.

"Answer me! What did you say?!"

His grip tightened even more while Gypsy grabbed at his claw, gasping for breath. With her last breathe she told him.

"I said your mother would be proud…"

Gypsy went limp in his arms, her own falling to her sides. Meurtrier released her neck just after she collapsed, but made sure she didn't hit the ground. Returning to their hollow, the Master Spider gently lay down and began to weave his silk together. Creating elegant patterns and designs, letting his claws do the work. His main eyes were trained on the resting ant while the other two were trained on his work; he looked rather…cross-eyed but he paid it no mind.

The longer he worked, the more his mind drifted back in time to when he was but a spiderling. Such a tiny thing he had been. No bigger then a pin head at his birth, barely any bigger as he grew older. Back then he actually enjoyed the company of others, when he had actually been kind. There had been almost a hundred of them in all, and Meurtrier had been the smallest and the weakest.

Antoinette.

That had been her name. At one point she had been his mother. A beautiful Corinnid spider with markings that looked as though she had angel wings. She had been an angel indeed. One of the sweetest creatures you would ever meet. If a bug that was trapped in her web had a family, she refused to eat them. No matter what her mate would say to her.

Antoinette had taken great pity on her tiniest child; keeping him close and doing everything for him. Meurtrier. Even his name was given to him as a gift. She would say that he would one day become a powerful and deadly monster, striking fear into others.

Her fate was sealed by the very love she felt for her little Meurtrier. The memory of her parting plagued his every waking moment. It had been years since the tragedy but it was as sharp and clear as if it was playing out in front of him once more. Poisoning his sight and tearing at his heart. If he never confronted another human in his life it would still be too soon. She hadn't deserved her punishment…..no one deserved the cruel card fate had dealt her…

"_Come along my little one! We have work to do!"_

"_Coming Mother!"_

_A tiny spiderling darted after the much larger adult. He looked very different compared to his brothers and sisters, his size playing a minute factor. His legs were banded gold and black like his father, but his body was ebony with elegant patterns of white like his mother. A rather interesting mix; his siblings were not like him. Either a Golden Orb Weaver or a Corinnid spider, never both. But that was just another reason his mother loved him so much._

_Antoinette smiled and stroked his back softly before heading on. The young spider trailing along behind her, smiling away. Catching up to her once more, he asked her in a timid voice, "Mother? Where are we going?" A soft laugh escaped her before she answered, "My sweet little Meurtrier, you are always so curious. We are going out so you can capture your first pray."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Of course. I can't hunt for you forever. What will your mate say if she saw me bring you food?"_

"_Um…um….she would…"_

"_She would be ashamed!"_

_With a yelp, Meurtrier darted under his mother as an enormous spider crept into the pathway. He's body was a pale gold, tapering from black at his head. The bands on his legs were a much deeper gold, but the black had become lighter with age. There were dozens of scars adorning his body, and one of his fangs was chipped._

_With a growl the newcomer glared at the frightened spiderling, yanking him out from under his mother. "Spiders do not cower! Only the prey of one of our kind may cower!" He tossed Meurtrier to the ground with a snarl as Antoinette sighed. Helping her son up, her mate snorted at her._

"_Why do you bother with such a weakling?"_

_The angel winged spider only smiled softly at him, "Because he reminds me of you." Her mate was aghast and snapped, "He is nothing like me!" Antoinette laughed and circled him a bit, letting her claws brush against his._

"_I seem to remember a certain spiderling from many years ago who was also the smallest of his nest. I seem to recall he was also the weakest and very timid. You remember him, don't you my little fighter?" Lothair's eyes widened as she leaned closer to his face, purring under her breath. Gulping his gave a sheepish smile until he was tackled into the grass behind him._

_Meurtrier covered his eyes and waited for his parents to be finished. A few minutes later Antoinette returned and collected her son before continuing on. Back in the patch of grass, Lothair was on his back knocked out. His limbs had been tied together and he was covered in small nips. Gifts from his mate._

"_Now my little one, I want you to make me your best web. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Yes Momma."_

_Climbing up into a few stray twigs, Meurtrier created a web that was so thin you wouldn't know it was there unless someone told you it was there. There were dozens of elegant designs on his web, despite the actual use of the web. Antoinette smiled as she watched the patterns unfold before it was finally finished and the tiny spider hopped onto the ground. Before she could speak a tiny lady bug had gotten captured in the fresh web._

"_Very good my little one! You've already caught something."_

_They climbed up the web and found the tiny lady bug just sitting there, watching them. Meurtrier was about to uncase her in silk when she suddenly said, "Peace! This aint right man. Let me free to fly in the skies above! Come on, do what's right. Feel the love!"_

_Meurtrier and Antoinette just stared at her for the longest time while she gave them the peace sign. After a long moment, the ladybug was free and flying away singing what sounded like Bob Marley._

_The spider pair tilted their heads a bit before Antoinette finally broke them out of their stupor. "My my my, she was a bundle of energy wasn't she? Now let's try again. Fix your web and we'll…" She trailed off as her eyes searched the surrounding area. Meurtrier tilted his head and lightly tugged on her arm._

"_Mother? Mother? What's wrong?"_

_She suddenly grabbed him and darted to the ground just as a large foot crashed down on where they had previously been seated. The tiny Meurtrier's eyes widened as he was carried away, the monstrous creature following them._

"_Run! Run! Human in the forest!"_

_Lothair had just freed himself when he heard the scream and darted towards his mate. "Run my Antoinette, run!" The unfortunate orb weaver arrived just in time t o see her become trapped beneath the humans shoe, crushing her abdomen. His eyes widened as the human leaned down and pierced her chephalthorax with the blade of a knife. Antoinette held her blood stained son close before her eyes closed and she saw no more._

_All was silent as the human removed his blade and left, leaving the spiders alone. Lothair was soon joined by many other tiny spiders, each letting their tears fall. Taking a hesitant step forward, Lothair approached what had once been his mate. Holding back his tears, the large spider gently ran a claw across her cheek. Minute movement caught his eye and he looked down to see a tiny figure pressing close to what had once been his mother._

"_Meurtrier…this is your fault boy!"_

_Lothair grabbed him and yanked him free before tossing him to the ground. Digging his claws into the ground, Lothair pinned his son to the down who struggled as tears burned his eyes._

"_You! You're the reason she is dead! Because of you my Antoinette is gone!"_

"_No! I didn't do it! It's not my fault!"_

_Growling, the large spider tossed him aside before returning to his late mate's side. He gently stroked one of her claws before saying, "It seems you've already lived up to your namesake. Meurtrier."_

"_Meurtrier! Meurtrier!"_

_All around him, his siblings glared at him. Hissing and clicking their fangs as he slowly backed away. Meurtrier whimpered before running into the grass, tears stinging his eyes. The spider that was crushed couldn't have been his mother. It just couldn't be…_

"_Mother! Mother, where are you?! Mother!" He collapsed beneath a mushroom and cried, curling up. "Mother pleases…Mother…Mother…_


End file.
